


Hanging By A Moment

by AlexisDawn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Partners in Crime, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: “I love you. I’m in love with you." Confession time.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 16





	Hanging By A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the characters.
> 
> Notes: This was originally meant to be a drabble, but escalated into a one-shot. I had asked for ideas on Twitter and received the idea of “Elliot finally telling Olivia how he feels but she’s in a relationship” from Kayenes. This is for you, I hope you like it! Also, go check out her stories!
> 
> Thank you to LivBensonStabler for reviewing this for me; go check out her stories!

**“I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you”**

**Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse**

.

Letting out a big sigh, Elliot walked over to where Olivia was seated at her desk. He leaned down next to her and quickly in a low voice said, “Liv, can you meet me in the interview room for a minute”.

She tilted her head up, nodded at him, with a curious gaze. She got up, pushed her chair in, and followed him into the interview room.

After closing the door to the interview room, Elliot walked a couple of feet away from her and paced back and forth nervously.

“El, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Hearing her questions, he stopped pacing and stood to face her.

“I need to get this out. I’m not sure how you are going to react though.”

“El, what is it? Are you sick? Are the kids okay?” she spat out, hoping he would get to the point. He was worrying her with how scared and nervous he looked.

“What? Yeah, everyone is fine, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it? You’re starting to scare me El.”

“I love you. I’m in love with you,” He blurted out. He looked into her eyes, seeing shock, mixed with something else he wasn’t sure of; disbelief, sadness, hope?

“What brought this on? Why did you tell me this now of all times?” She says as she takes a step back, leaning against the wall, hoping it would hold her up.

“I realized if I never told you, I would regret it for the rest of my life.”

“El, I’m with someone. I’m finally happy for once in my life and you go and tell me this?” She said, shock and disbelief on her face at his declaration.

“Liv, you can’t tell me you don’t feel the same way. After all those years, you don’t feel anything back?”

“You know what El? I did. I felt that way towards you for so many years. I can’t even remember a time I didn’t feel that way. But you’re too late.”

“Liv, just give me a chance. Whoever it is you’re with will understand.”“It’s not about understanding El. You had so much time to say something, or even give me an inkling you felt the same way. You never did, so I moved on.”

“Liv…”

“No. Don’t Liv me!” She said, frustrated at how simple he made it seem.

“El, I waited. I waited for you when you were separated from Kathy, during your infatuation with Hendrix, your date with the agent from Immigration; I waited through your crush or whatever the hell you called it with Dani. I waited when you said you were going to sign the divorce papers, but then you turn around and told me Kathy was pregnant. I’ve waited for so long Elliot, there gets to be a point where I just can’t wait anymore,” She yelled at him, closing her eyes, feeling emotionally exhausted at this conversation.

“Liv, I am officially divorced. I have been for months, I just needed to get used to how everything changed and get the kids to not hate me for this.”Sighing, she says “You’ve made me wait for so long. How am I supposed to know that you aren’t going to turn around tomorrow and tell me something else happened and I have to wait for you even longer?”

Walking closer to her, he puts his hand on her chin, gently tilting her head up. Upon seeing her open her eyes again, he brings his face closer to hers.

“Look into my eyes Liv, you know how to tell when I lie. Does it look like I’m lying to you? Please tell me we haven’t missed our chance. I love you Liv, I have for years.”

Looking into his eyes, she could sense the fight in her weakening. His eyes held nothing but the truth. He loves her. He wants her.

Seeing him take a step back, she glances up at the ceiling in exasperation before settling her eyes on his face.

“How is any of this fair to me? To the guy I have been seeing? What am I supposed to tell him? Everything was going great, he understood our hours, the job, my friendship with you and the guys. How am I supposed to tell this great guy that I’m breaking up with him?”

“Liv….Wait, did you say break up?” Elliot exclaims, a smile slowly forming on his face.

Rolling her eyes at him, she takes a step closer to him and looks straight into his eyes.

“You can tell when I lie, does it look like I’m lying to you?” She asks, repeating his earlier words back to him.

“El, I never stopped loving you. I have tried moving on, but it feels impossible at times. I can’t wait anymore though Elliot. We are either in this together or we aren’t.”

“We are in this together Liv, I promise. No more waiting. It’s just the two of us, partners and more.”

“Good,” She says, looking into his eyes, with a grin on her face.

They both lean in, their lips meeting for the first time. Their lips gently caressing the others.

Fire.Passion.Heat.It’s everything they imagined and so much more.

They separate, both of them gasping for air. They open their eyes, to look into each other, seeing the heat in them.“That was amazing,” He said breathlessly, as he slowly starts to move away from her.

“As much as I love this, we need to get back to work before someone needs this room”

“You’re right, we should go; we can continue this after work.”

Olivia walks towards the door, putting her hand on the knob, while Elliot was still standing in his spot.

“El?”

“Yeah, Liv?”

“I forgot to mention to you, but that guy I was seeing? I broke up with him three weeks ago,” She said as she watched a shocked expression appear on his face. Smiling at it, she opened the door, letting it close behind her as she walked out of the room towards her desk, with a newfound swing in her steps.

**“If I’m with you, I’m completely yours.  
My loyalty will never change.”  
\- Unknown**


End file.
